Celica (Fire Emblem)
Celica is one of the main protagonist in Fire Emblem Echoes Shadows of Valentia. She led her own army during the fight to save Valentia. Shadows of Valentia Celica was born to King Lima under the birth name Princess Anthiese. When Desaix plotted a cue to completely destroy the royal family, Anthiese and her brother Conrad were taken to a village where they played together as children. One night, Desaix sent his subordinate, Slayde, to the village that Anthiese and her brother, Conrad were living in to eradicate it in an attempt to kill both siblings. Slayde set the entire village ablaze and killed everyone who lived there. Mycen, a Zofian knight, came to the village to rescue her from Slayde. Mycen gave her the name Celica before taking her to Ram Village where he was caring for Alm. There, Celica met Alm and the 2 became very close. However, one day, Slayde arrived near their village and caught sight of Alm's friends, Grey, Tobin, Faye and Cliffe. There, he tormented the kids into taking him and his men to there village, even go as far as to kill them. Alm came to their rescue and bravely stood up to the cruel knight. However, Slayde noticed Celica and seemed to know exactly who she was. When Slayde tried to take Celica away, Alm latched out and nearly got himself into some serious trouble. Mycen came in and chased off the knights with a little help from the children. After the epidemic, Mycen, knowing that the knights will be back for Celica, decided that he had to remove her from the village and send her some place where he knew the knights will never find her. Alm was upset over this, but Mycen insisted on having him comply to this. She then gave Alm a necklace that was given to her by her late mother as a way of leaving a part of her behind. As Celica and Mycen left the village, Alm stepped out for a bit to tell Celica that he promised to find her when he gets older. To which Celica looked forward to reuniting with him. Celica spent the next 7 years on a far off island called Novis where Mycen knew that she would remain safe from her enemies. There, she met and befriended 2 mages-in-training, Mae and Boey, and a young cleric apprentice, who were already filled in on Celica's true origin, being the princess of Valentia and her real name being Anthiese. She bonded with the 3 all the way up to when Celica decided to leave Novis to set off on a journey to figure out what happened to the goddess Mila. Ultimate Story Celica made her debut in Ultimate Story 7. She played a vital role in the Ultimate Endgame alongside Alm. Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Magic Users Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Chosen ones Category:Red Heads Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Fire Emblem Universe Category:Royalty Category:Sibling Category:Orphans Category:Healers Category:Peace Seekers Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Elementals Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story